


On a Wing and a Prayer

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Pure Sabriel PWP.





	On a Wing and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my yearly SPN Ficiversary Giveaway fic. Idabbleincrazy won it and gave me the prompt Sabriel + wings. Hopefully this is what you were thinking!
> 
> Kindly betaed by WarlockWriter, who finds all my run-on sentences and gives me a disappointed look until they get shorter. Thank you!

Sam spotted Gabriel playing video games in Dean’s man-cave and smirked. Dean had taken Jack and Cas out for a drive--they’d wanted to talk to the nephilim about something, meaning that he and Gabriel had the Bunker to himself for a while. Noting that Gabriel had manifested his wings in the physical plane, Sam got an idea that was too good to pass up. 

Gabriel’s wings, draped across the back of the couch, were a variety of brilliant golden shades, encapsulating and yet easily surpassing the beauty of autumn leaves. Sam knew from prior experience that the flesh of the wings was very sensitive. It held many nerves, just like lips or fingertips, even though the feathers themselves didn’t have any. What with there being so many nerves, the wings definitely qualified as erogenous zones.

Sam walked into the room and stood behind Gabriel and the couch, ostensibly getting a look at the game he was playing. Sam didn’t know which one it was, as he rarely played video games himself. It didn’t matter, though; his eyes quickly drifted down to his boyfriend’s wings. “There’s something on your wing,” he said, pointing downward. 

“Huh?” Gabriel’s concentration didn’t falter. 

“Never mind, I’ll get it,” Sam said, burying his fingers in the leading edge of Gabriel’s right wing. The fluffy feathers felt completely different from the way dog or cat fur felt, and Sam loved touching them. 

He pretended to pick something out, and then started running his hand through the downy feathers which couldn’t be seen under the feathers that made up the surface of the wing. Gabriel’s down feathers, like those of birds, were pure white. Their main purpose was to help smooth the feather coat and provide warmth, but they also slowly disintegrated into dust which made the surrounding feathers even smoother and softer. 

“Mmmm.” Gabriel clearly had no objection to Sam playing with his wing, so the hunter brought his other hand up and added it to the mix. Sam ran his hands through the feathers and along the skin, almost as if tickling it. 

Sam lost himself in the sensations for a few moments despite himself, and, when he looked up, the game had been paused and a pair of large black pupils in rapidly-dwindling pools of amber were focused on him. “Oh!” he said, removing his hands from the feathers and pretending he hadn’t meant to do that. “Sorry, Gabriel. I got carried away. You know I like the way they feel.” He took a step backward and lifted up his hands, an innocent expression on his face. “I’ll leave you to your game now.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Gabriel glared at him. “You don’t get to wander in here, rile me up, and then leave. Get back here!” he added, as Sam darted for the door. The hunter knew he couldn’t outrun the archangel, but it was still fun to try. He made it _almost_ all the way to their room before he was tackled to the ground from behind. Sam laughed as Gabriel flew them into their room, dropping Sam onto the bed on his stomach. He heard a snap, and suddenly he was naked. Seconds later, Gabriel’s hand came down hard on his ass. 

When Sam just laughed again, Gabriel growled and flipped the large man onto his back effortlessly. The archangel was naked now too. “I think _someone_ needs a reminder of who--and what--they’re sleeping with,” he declared, lifting his wings high in a dominance display and allowing his grace to seep through his vessel’s exterior. The air crackled with power as his eyes shone blue and his wings became an even brighter golden color. Sam’s laughter died away, and he swallowed hard instead as Gabriel the Archangel stared down at him from where Gabriel his boyfriend had been moments before. 

“That’s better,” said Gabriel, allowing the grace to drain away. “Now, first things first--a taste of your own medicine.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Sam’s every nerve was alight; he felt like he was mere moments away from orgasm. His hand automatically snaked down to grab himself, though his rational mind had already realized that he wasn’t going to feel any relief until Gabriel allowed him to. 

Sure enough, Gabriel just smirked as Sam tried to jerk himself to completion--with absolutely no result. “Ah, ah, ah,” the archangel chided, wagging a finger. “That’s not going to work until _I_ decide it will. And I won’t even consider the question until you finish what you started. Got it, Sam-jam?” He climbed off of the hunter and flopped down on his stomach beside him, spreading his wings out in invitation. 

“Got it,” Sam grumbled, though he was having a rather hard time concentrating on anything besides the fact that he was teetering on the brink of an orgasm. He let go of his dick, then crawled out from under the wing that had settled on him like a blanket and situated himself behind Gabriel, straddling his boyfriend’s thighs. 

“Oh, and,” Gabriel added, speaking into the pillow he had hugged to himself, “Take your time. Otherwise you might not convince me that you deserve an orgasm today.” Sam paused, glaring at his boyfriend’s back--he’d indeed been about to try to give him the world’s quickest wingjob.

With a sigh, he leaned over Gabriel and began nosing at and kissing his neck, while his hands slid up and started massaging the area where his boyfriend’s wings met his back. Human backs weren’t really made to deal with wings, so Gabriel’s muscles often got sore right around the junction. Sure enough, they felt tight to Sam, and Gabriel groaned when Sam ran his hands over them. So, Sam dug his fingers in, working to try to get the knots out. “Ohhhhh, yeah, just like that, sugarplum,” Gabriel muttered. 

Sam hated that particular nickname, but he wasn’t about to protest the archangel’s use of it at the moment. He kept kissing and biting at Gabriel’s neck--maybe a little harder than he had to, but he was desperate, and he knew the archangel wouldn’t mind a few hickies. He tried rutting against his boyfriend, but again, it did nothing for him. “Please, Gabe,” he tried, but his boyfriend only chuckled and rattled his wings, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Sam grumbled under his breath, but went back to massaging his boyfriend’s back. Once Gabriel’s muscles were relaxed, Sam kissed his way down to his oil gland and began sliding his hands along the feathers of both wings, much as he had been doing back in the TV room. 

Gabriel hummed happily, and then gasped when Sam’s lips finally made contact with his oil gland. Sam had to admit, as he ran his nose around the raised patch of skin, that it wasn’t as if this qualified as a chore. Gabriel’s wing oil smelled and tasted like pumpkin pie, with a side of something indescribable but uniquely Gabriel. After kissing the gland a few times, he kissed his way up one of Gabriel’s shoulders while he brought a hand around to rub the gland--he wanted to cover it in oil, so that it would slide even more easily through his boyfriend’s feathers. 

Gabriel let out a shameless moan and started to rut into the mattress; one of the many benefits of having him for a lover was that he was never shy about letting Sam know what he liked and what he didn’t. 

Sam made sure that first one hand, then the other, was covered in oil, then began to slide them through the feathers while he started licking and sucking at the oil gland again. Gabriel gave a whole-body shudder and a cry that made Sam smirk, if only for a moment. “Fuck, Sam, yes, right there!”

Sam ran his hands through layers upon layers of feathers, making sure to keep his fingers close to, or better yet, touching skin. He began to use his nails to scratch lightly, and Gabriel gave a high-pitched whine. Meanwhile, he was learning to absolutely hate the feeling of being on edge. He briefly contemplated stopping what he was doing, but then remembered that he was smarter than that. 

When Gabriel was writhing underneath of him, he lifted his head off of the oil gland. “Going to come for me, angel? Without me even touching you? Ruin the sheets?”

“_Dad_ yes,” Gabriel gasped. “Please, Sam!”

“Then come for me.” Sam lowered his head and sucked hard on the gland, causing Gabriel to scream--and decorate the sheets underneath them. Sam continued to run his hands through his boyfriend’s wings and nose gently at his oil gland until Gabriel felt like a boneless puddle underneath of him. 

Which was all well and good for Gabriel, but not for Sam. He was still painfully hard and much too far from the edge. “Gabriel, _please_,” he whimpered, embarrassed at the noise but unable to do anything about it. 

“Problem there, Sammy?” Gabriel turned his head to smirk up at Sam. 

“Gabriel!” Sam wailed. 

Snickering, the angel tucked his wings back into whatever dimension they were usually in and rolled over. “I suppose you did do a good job,” he said, reaching for Sam’s length. Sam nearly came then and there when his hand closed around it, but just barely managed to wait until Gabriel said, “You can come now,” perhaps two strokes later. 

Sam howled as he came all over Gabriel’s stomach and chest--a mess which was promptly snapped away (probably along with the wet spot under Gabriel). Sam collapsed on his chest, and Gabriel held him for a few minutes. Eventually, Sam said, “Remind me to interrupt you when you’re playing video games more often.”

Gabriel laughed. “I will,” he replied, settling them on their sides and snapping the covers over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
